The Living Elements (Part 2)
by Binary Codex Mastermind
Summary: The second journey is approaching swiftly. To capture another Elemental Being would mean that Lloyd would begin to give life within himself. With the presence of another being coming close at hand, will Garmadon let Misako go and continue by himself, or leave his son to die in his brother, Wu's, arms?


The Living Elements (Part 2: Meeting the Lightning Men):

"He's in. Now we have to get the next one." Misako said after they secured the Rock Man in the cage back at the village. "I suggest the Lightning Men. They are friendly and energetic, also meaning very hard to catch." Wu said as he dabbed at Lloyd's forehead with a cloth. Misako glanced at the map Wu had given them and smiled. "We need to head East, towards the Chains of Energy and the Clouds of Power. That means we get to pass through the Eastern Flower Gardens of Beauty. At this time of year, the flowers will be at full bloom." she squeaked, clearly excited. "Alright then, the second cage will be ready by then, hopefully. And I will watch over the Rock Man as well as Lloyd." Wu said, sitting back down on the couch with Lloyd. "Where will you keep the Living Elementals when we bring them all down back here?" Garmadon asked. "I have a barn out in the backyard. I can put them out in there for the few days that you are gone." Wu smiled as the couple walked out the door. They traveled for a few hours on foot and came to the Clouds of Power hanging low in the sky. "Do not touch any of them while we go up there. What does the scroll say to do?" Garmadon asked, Misako pulling out a second scroll.

Be aware that these creatures are made of the lightning itself. At the slightest idea given, these creatures will continue to try it until the idea works, be it confusing or simple. To put a Lightning Man down, you must be able to keep its eyes on you while you stroke the back of their necks. If their eyes are not locked on you, they will not comply and they will shock you are hard as they can. Be aware, be aware, my friends.

"The scroll says to make them look into your eyes and stroke the back of their necks while they stare at you. That doesn't seem too difficult." Misako said. The couple slowly began to climb the chains, making their way from platform to platform along the sky. As soon as they got to the top, a Lightning Man female spotted them. She began to shout as loud as she could, pointing at the two humans hanging from the chain. "Misako, let's go!" Garmadon said, running for a little tunnel carved into the clouds where the Lightning Men and Women could not follow. They took cover near the end of a pool of rainwater, hiding behind the many clouds that covered the sky. "Are you hurt, Misako?" Garmadon asked to her quiet wheezing. "No. I am just tired, that's all." she replied, making him look around for anything of use. A young Lightning Man walked into the cave, crouching as low as he could to get to the rainwater pool. Garmadon snook up behind him and took a peek. The Creator's symbol was on the back of his neck. "I will handle this, Misako. You must rest." Garmadon whispered as the Lightning Man turned to look at them. At that moment, Garmadon lunged, wrapping his hand around the Man's neck. It began to purr lightly, then fell to the floor, wheezing. "It is over, Misako. Are you feeling well?" Garmadon asked his wife. "I do not feel so good." Misako replied, bending over to hurl in the clouds. The Lightning Man was picked up and moved back down the chains, all the way to the end of the road. "I must rest, husband." Misako huffed, sitting on a stone. "It is a good time to take a break. My shoulders are very weak, now." Garmadon said, placing the Lightning Man on the ground, his hands tied behind his back. The Lightning Man groaned, rolling himself over. "We are almost there, my sweet Misako." Garmadon said, pulling the Lightning Man back onto his back. They hauled him back to the barn, gently laying him down in the second finished cage. The Rock Man was wide awake and angry, punching wildly at the bars. "He is angry with you, my brother. He will not help you if you cannot gain his trust." Wu said from the other end of the barn. "We must get going again. my brother. We need the Ice Man and the Fire Man next. Who do you recommend?" Garmadon asked. "I would let you rest, first. Come, you may sleep in my home for the night. You need to eat and all, too." Wu smiled, helping Misako wobble her way into the house. "Where is Lloyd?" she asked as soon as she sat down. "Well asleep in the other room. He had been getting better with the presence of the Living Elementals. I do hope that they can save him, Misako. Would you like something to eat?" Wu asked, his voice warm and milky. "I would like some tea, please, Wu." Misako said. After a few minutes, Garmadon appeared from the other room. "Lloyd is alright, for now. If you wish to stay and wait for me here, I can go on alone." he said, smiling at Misako's frightened face. "No! I want to go with you! This is my child, too, Garmadon! I will not stop if it means that my son can be saved!" she yelled, wrapping her arms around her husband as he sat next to her. Tears flowed down her cheeks as hard as the rain itself. Garmadon continued to reason with his wife for many minutes as she cried all she could. When the thunder and lightning came, they gently listened to the loud booms and shrieks of the Rock and Lightning Men from the inside of the barn out back.

PART THREE COMING SOON!


End file.
